


The platonic Romeo and Juliet

by your_new_boyfriend



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Suicide, Yes time for death, anywho, enjoy, platonic Romeo and Juliet, sad tommyinnit, this is a very sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_new_boyfriend/pseuds/your_new_boyfriend
Summary: Tommy had jumped, he had built the top tall tower, and Tommy had jumped.Or so Tubbo thought.So Tubbo jumped too.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	The platonic Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you enjoy, but please be safe! 
> 
> Tw:  
> Suicide  
> Main character death  
> Referenced suicide

Whether Tommy wanted to acknowledge it or not, his small base under technoblades house sucked. 

Once the initial excitement over partnering with techno had passed Tommy had realized that they didn’t do  _ anything.  _

Sure they planned, and they farmed and they sometimes mined, but it was all so horribly boring. He wanted to go back to L’manburg. To see Tubbo and maybe spit on Dream a little bit. (Okay a lot bit, he wanted to kill that bas-). 

But no, techno wanted an off day to fucking, breed cows or some shit (Tommy hadn’t really been listening). So Tommy sat on his bed and looked at the pictures of Tubbo. And he missed Tubbo. 

Small red text popped up in the corner of his vision. 

Tubbo_ hit the ground too hard. 

That made Tommy snort a little bit. When would Tubbo learn that he was not good at speed bridging. He sat down the picture he was looking at and opened the chest next to his bed. 

It was mostly books Wilbur had brought him. The majority was small stories Wilbur has written himself, mostly kind stories about knights and princes, and lakes and strawberries in the sun. 

No matter how much the ghost denied it, Wilbur really was a talented writer. The stories never failed to cheer up Tommy, even when he was in the worst of moods. 

He was rummaging for his favorite, a book Wilbur had labeled “For Tommy and his Tubbo (the king and the prince)”. 

It told a tale of two brothers, two princes who had been separated at birth. One taken to live with the townspeople in the woods, and one left to be the heir to the throne. 

Wilbur had given it to him less than a week after exile, it was one of those days when Tommy couldn’t think about anything but how many mistakes he had made. Wilbur had come into their small house in Logstershire, and handed the book to Tommy. It was one of the blank books Dream had given to Wilbur, but the dream logo in the corner of the leather binding was carefully covered with a small filled in heart. 

And a piece of paper was taped to the cover. 

_ “Since I know you’ve been missing him.  _

_ For Tommy and his Tubbo  _

_ (The king and the prince) _

  * _Ghostbur”_



Tommy finally found the book at the bottom of the chest. It was right next to  _ How to sex 2  _ and a letter Tubbo had written to him ages ago. It was one of the things he had recovered from his Ender chest. 

The letter had been given to him back when Shlatt was dictator in chief. When he was restricted on how much he could see Tubbo. Just like now. 

He grabbed both the letter and Wilburs book from the chest, setting the book on the bed and opening the letter.

_ Dear definitely not Tommyinnit because Shlatt didn’t tell me not to talk to you,  _

_ Hello!!! It’s Tubbo!!!! I just wanna say I miss you a lot!!!  _

_ I hope you n Wilbur can hurry up with the revolution plans because I really miss you guys!!  _

_ I miss my pet bee too (Shlatt said he was dumb and made me set him loose).  _

_ Nikki uh. Nikki isn’t doing too well, but don’t tell Wilbur that or he might do something rash. And that wouldn’t be good.  _

_ Anyway!!! I lov you Tommy!! I miss you a lot. Please come back soon _

_ ~Tubbo  _

Don’t cry Tommy, that would be dumb. It’s a letter from months ago, it didn’t matter anymore, it wasn’t relevant. 

He set down the letter, and was just about to pick up the book when he heard Technoblade calling for him. 

He set the book and the letter on top of everything else in the chest and closed it quickly. 

He shimmied up the latter, into the cow room. Oh god there were definitely more cows in here than yesterday, which Tommy did not like in the least bit. 

He tried to block it out of his mind and climbed up the second set of ladders into technos main house bit. He pushed open the trap door and hoists himself over the edge. 

He kicks the trapdoor back closed and looks over to the kitchen table. 

Wilbur was here! He had his trademark yellow jumper on, which he was tugging the collar of nervously. He didn’t have his beanie on either, which Tommy didn’t pay much attention to. He had probably just forgotten it. 

What Tommy didn’t notice (or choose not to notice) were the slight tear stains on Wilburs face, or the fact that he didn’t smile when Tommy entered the room. 

He sat down at the table with Wilbur and Techno. 

“Hello Ghostbur! How have you been?” Tommy didn’t really like the uneasy feeling in the room, and conversation was the only way he knew to solve that. 

“Hello Tommy, I’m actually not doing too well,” Wilbur whispered. Okay, that was odd. The ghost was always quiet but he never really whispered. 

“Oh I’m sorry, what’s wrong?” Tommy hoped it wasn’t too bad, it shouldn’t be, maybe Wilbur had remembered something bad about L’manburg, or he had lost one of his books. 

Not that those things weren’t important, they could just be solved (at least somewhat). 

“I.. I don’t know how to say this Tommy…” Wilbur trailed off. 

“Oh come on Wilby, spit it out,” Tommy teased. 

The joke didn't even earn a smile out of Wilbur. 

Techno spoke up for the first time since Tommy had entered the room. “Well it seems Tubbo has, well he’s run into a bit of trouble recently with his Uh, his mental health.” 

Oh god. Not Tubbo. 

His mind flashed back to the text in his vision. 

Tubbo_ hit the ground too hard. 

He then shoved that out of his mind. No. No Tubbo is fine, he told someone he didn’t feel well and he would get help. Someone would help Tubbo. He wouldn’t make the same mistake Tommy almost did. He wouldn’t. 

Tubbo was smarter than that. 

Wilbur stared down into the table, eyes glassy with tears. 

That all but confirmed it. 

But it couldn’t be true. 

Tommy couldn’t lose his tubbo. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed uwu. 
> 
> Idk if I’m gonna continue so comment if you wanna see more!!


End file.
